Promesa
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Faltaban pocos minutos para la media noche y Frank no estaba seguro sobre su regalo para Hazel


_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes pertenecen a nuestro amado y odiado tío Rick. (Yo sé que él está pasando una Feliz Navidad con solo pensar en lo mucho que nos hace sufrir con sus historias)**_

_**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**_

**Ahora, antes de continuar (si, aún falta que ponga algo más). Lo más importante de este fic es que se lo quiero dedicar a mis queridas: Jacken Diana, Bere, Mizu, Lou y Lía. Feliz Navidad chicas. **

_**Promesa**_

Frank estaba nervioso. Faltaban pocos minutos para la media noche y aun no estaba seguro de entregarle a Hazel el regalo que había escogido para ella.

Tal vez era muy pronto, muy rápido. Pero, por otro lado, podría ser el momento perfecto para eso. Después de todo, Hazel merecía saber lo sumamente importante que era para él. Ella valía y merecía todo lo que había padecido para conseguir su regalo.

El problema es que Frank no se sentía muy merecedor del amor de Hazel.

No importa que levaran más de cinco años de relación. El romano aun no se sentía totalmente digno de la hija de Plutón.

Sin embargo, la cálida sonrisa que la chica le dedicaba junto con esos hermosos ojos parecidos al oro fundido era todo lo que necesitaba para auto convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

El reloj avanzaba lentamente, casi parecía burlarse de él. La pequeña y delicada cajita bajo el árbol brillaba resplandeciente ante las blancas luces de la decoración.

Él seguía sin estar seguro.

_-¿Estas bien?-_la pregunta lo toma por sorpresa

Frank voltea a ver el delicado rostro de su novia que estaba marcado por líneas de preocupación. Sus oscuros risos de chocolate caían con gracia cual cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda. Traía puesto un sencillo vestido verde que combinaba con el gracioso gorro de santa.

_-¿Frank?-_volvió a preguntar en un tono aún más preocupado

_-Estoy bien Hazel, solo me perdí en mi cabeza durante unos momentos-_responde el romano para calmarla

_-…-_ella lo mira fijamente como si no le creyera del todo antes de sonreír con ternura_-bien, no pienses mucho que ese es el trabajo de Annabeth-_dice soltando una leve risa_-anda, deja de hacer el vago y ayúdame a poner la mesa_

Frank hace lo que la chica le pide. Él siempre hace lo que sea que Hazel quiera así sea tonto o muy complicado. A él le gusta ayudarla porque de esa forma puede ver el resplandeciente brillo de alegría en sus ojos y esa dulce sonrisa que solo es para él.

Terminan de colocar la mesa para diez. Los demás llegaran mucho después de las doce, cada quien pasara la medianoche con su pareja o su familia o sus amigos…todo depende de la situación que sea.

Pero gracias a eso, Frank no debe preocuparse por que alguno le haga burla por su regalo o que en el caso de Piper empiece a chillar de la emoción. En serio, para ser una hija de Afrodita que asegura odiar todas esas cosas cursis que sus hermanas suelen hacer, tiende a ser muy ruidosa cuando algo romántico ocurre. Lo bueno es que no es problema de él sino de Jasón, de lo contrario estaría aún más preocupado por el resultado de lo que ya está.

_-¡Vamos Frank, no seas un cobarde!-_se dice así mismo en un intento por darse ánimos_-lo peor que puede ocurrir es que te diga que no y te mande a los confines del Tartaro…_

Ok, Frank no es muy bueno en el intento de darse ánimos. Ahora estaba más asustado que al principio.

_-¡Frank rápido! ¡Falta un minuto!-_le apura Hazel emocionada corriendo hacia el balcón de su departamento

Frank la mira ver el cielo con anhelo. A las doce en punto empezaran a soltar los fuegos artificiales. Hazel ama verlos. Él, por otro lado, los detesta puesto que su instinto animal tiembla con el ruido. Pero se trata de Hazel y por ella Frank es capaz de aguantar lo que sea.

Con paso tranquilo se acerca a darle el alcance. Puede ver lo emocionada que está por ver las brillantes luces iluminando el oscuro cielo de la ciudad.

La radio, que había estado sonando hasta el momento con un viejo villancico, anuncia que iban a empezar con la cuenta regresiva.

10

Hazel le sonríe con amor

9

Sus ojos dorados le muestran que no puede ser más feliz de lo que ya es

8

Él sabe que es el momento

7

Se separa de Hazel y corre hacia el árbol

6

Encuentra la caja y regresa con la misma rapidez

5

Hazel lo mira curiosa

4

Toma su mano y con delicadeza coloca la pequeña cajita en ella

3

Suavemente la abre, puede ver como la sorpresa de adueña de ella y pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad amenazan con salir de sus ojos.

2

Ella no puede hablar, solo asiente emocionada mientras una gran sonrisa adorna su sorrajado rostro.

1

_-Te amo Hazel-_susurra colocando el pequeño anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida

Los fuegos artificiales estallan en el mismo momento en que sus labios se encuentran para un suave beso lleno de amor, felicidad y promesas eternas.

Pueda que Frank no sepa lo que el destino les tenga preparado. Pueda que Frank viva siempre con el temor de salir un día y no volver o de ver a Hazel atravesando la puerta por última vez. Pueda que eso sea normal para los semidioses.

Pero mientras Hazel conserve ese anillo puede estar segura de una sola cosa…

Porque ese anillo era la representación física de aquella promesa que alguna vez le dijo a una dormida Hazel.

Frank nunca iba a dejar de amarla. Él la amaría eternamente, tanto en la vida como en la muerte.

**F&H**

Tada! Espero les haya gustado.

Cuando se me ocurrió esta idea, sabía que era perfecta para ellos.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones.

Nos leemos

Byebye

PD: Espero hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad. De todo corazón, les deseo lo mejor.


End file.
